


Like Fire（授翻）

by budingdoufu



Category: Final Fantasy XIV, 最终幻想14
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:33:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27614216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/budingdoufu/pseuds/budingdoufu
Summary: 芝诺斯对壁炉感到有点棘手。作者：匿名地址：http://archiveofourown.org/works/12293061
Relationships: Zenos yae Galvus/Warrior of Light, 芝诺光
Kudos: 7





	Like Fire（授翻）

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Like Fire](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12293061) by Anonymous. 



**满足了一切欲望后是多么的无聊。**

这间豪华的房间原是废王的财产，盖乌斯除了和他的军政官兼养女度过一段“美好时光”之外，几乎从来没用过它。就这样，这间屋子，从打磨光滑的大理石到豪华顶篷床，连同他的阿拉米格总督头衔，现在一并授予给了芝诺斯。

就仿佛人生中被授予的其它所有东西，例如与生俱来的权力、地位、称号、统治和迟早到手的皇位。芝诺斯何其厌恶这一切。

他懒洋洋躺在精致的靠背躺椅上，壁炉里火烧得正旺。夜深人静，皇宫外狂风暴雨，芝诺斯刚刚结束一场镇压，回到自己的房间就脱光所有铠甲和衣服，要求下面派个妓女过来。他瞥了一眼女人跪在地上的模样，看着人慢慢走来服侍自己。他一点也不想知道她的名字；尽管生得漂亮但仍算是个下人，譬如草芥。哪怕女人帮他撸管，用温暖的嘴和湿润的舌头伺候他，像个吸奶的婴儿般吮吸龟头……所带来的这股快感确是难以忍受，可又无法真正令他兴奋。

芝诺斯指关节抵着脸颊沉思，叹了口气。自从离开了神拳痕，某种兴奋感一直困扰着他，又无法确定它的来源。事实证明他下令发动攻击是个败笔；二十年的压迫与虐待本以为能激发人民的血性。他派出爪牙追捕那些蛮族，一半人意识到局面不妙就调转枪头，剩下一半还在战斗的人又不堪一击。只有两个人站出来反抗屠杀，还是弱得不行。穿红衣服的金发小母牛算有点勇气，显然是来杀他的，但蛮勇和理想主义拖慢了她的拳头；她的攻击缺乏血性和炽热的仇恨，而是意图通过打败他来伸张正义。芝诺斯不会被一个为正义这般空洞的概念所驱使的对手打败。而另一个……

壁炉里有根柴火从中间裂开，火焰突然窜动吸引了芝诺斯的目光。不知怎的他想起了另个女人。

**那个女孩。**

芝诺斯自然立刻认出了她。他看过帝国印刷的通缉令以及女人获得的所有成就——光之战士、蛮神杀手、第十四军团歼灭者。盖乌斯和雷古拉以及几十名训练有素的帝国士兵都不是她的对手。听着关于她的故事和赞歌，知道她是艾欧泽亚联军的宠儿，芝诺斯明白他早晚会在狩猎中遇到对方。

结果是真令人失望。

但同时……

光之战士的弱点并不是缺乏实战。看到魔术师朋友倒在地上流血，她就怒吼着冲向芝诺斯，手里凝聚着烈火寒冰与玄雷。她在战场上也并非一无是处，至少能不慌不忙地施咒和躲闪，知道他要砍她了就会跑开；不出所料应该是超越之力的加持。光之战士尽其所能反抗，向芝诺斯发射大量火球，但他没有任何感觉。这真的是他听到部下在恐惧中窃窃私语的那个传奇英雄吗？

她缺乏力量，不过仍有潜力。芝诺斯给了她最后一击，刀锋划破了她的脸颊、剖开腹部，这一击的威力足以将他第一把也是最喜欢的武士刀砍成两半，但女人拒绝投降，她甚至几乎站不起来，鲜血汩汩流淌染红了土地。可光之战士当时的眼神……是的，正是这个眼神使芝诺斯热血沸腾，比她使出的任何火焰魔法都要炽热。

然而眼神就仅仅只是眼神而已。徒有恨意，缺乏力量。芝诺斯渴望有个能在任何方面真正与他匹敌的对手……但不是她。

那么，为什么那个女人仍占据着他的脑海呢？

芝诺斯凝视虚空，绞尽脑汁寻找答案。能得出的唯一令人满意的结论，还是她的潜力。她可以成为芝诺斯渴望的敌手。光之战士所需要的只是学会肾上腺素飙升，学会只有在血腥的生死相搏中才能获得的纯粹快乐。要是她体会过战斗的刺激就好了，战斗不应冠以一文不值的正义或邪恶之名，而应该以战争和混乱的名义……

他忽然发现自己希望给光之战士造成的伤害不会是致命的，希望她能长成一个没有思想的杀人机器，这样便可以自豪地将她当做对手；在战争中培养她，让她沐浴在敌人与友军的鲜血中。刺激她憎恨自己，把光之战士塑造成他想要她成为的任何模样。

那该是何其美丽而嗜血的野兽啊。

想到此处芝诺斯的阴茎跳动了一下，甚至更硬挺了。身下妓女 **（哈，他几乎忘记了她在这）** 惊讶地抬起脸。芝诺斯冷冷瞥了他一眼：“没叫你停不准停，婊子。”女人迫不及待地答应，口交的时候又害怕起来。

下等女人和坚定不屈的光之战士简直是云泥之别，皇太子叹息着想。他的嗜血战士永远不会轻易被吓倒。她会像疯狗一样咬他。但正是如此操进她嘴里才兴奋，他足够长，能捅到喉咙底，也足够粗，能让她合不拢下巴。

现在芝诺斯有了个主意……

**如果光之战士成为可爱的怪物他会怎么做呢？芝诺斯要抓住她，赶跑身边那些讨厌且微不足道的臭虫，把人留在身边为所欲为。也许可以把人锁在笼子里，关在这个房间，当然，赤裸的野兽不需要穿衣服。一天结束时他们就可以单独在一起，芝诺斯会把光之战士放出来尽情玩耍。繁殖欲在他的爱好清单上不是很重要，但是，他颇为喜爱原始且无拘无束的性交。第一次强奸时她不会崩溃，之后习惯了激烈的做爱就更不会崩溃了。不过光之战士总能找到保持芝诺斯乐趣的办法，她会用一切所知来取芝诺斯性命；没有武器用牙齿凑合就行，使出最恶毒的手段，咬断他的血管品尝鲜血的味道。光之战士不断尝试，他们就会不断地打架，诱人的成功离她一步之遥，但这都是徒劳的。**

**然后该轮到他了。芝诺斯闭上眼睛完全沉浸在自己的幻想中，想象吸着肉棒的嘴就是他心爱的宠物的。他伸手抓住光的头发往下拽，挺起胯插得更深。操进喉咙的时候她发出了何等美妙的声音，干呕，流着口水，绝望地呼吸。皇太子笑了起来，心中涌动着的幸福使人愉悦，身体沉浸在原始的快乐中。光之战士一直在盯着他看，眼神厌恶且憎恨。**

**但这只是今晚正戏的开始。芝诺斯会把人关在皇家花园里玩一场狩猎游戏，光之战士要赶紧躲藏起来，但适合藏身的地方只有那么点。原以为有地方能躲藏，却又很快被发现的光之战士脸上的表情想必很可爱。一旦人被逼得走投无路，她就会用那原始的小脑瓜认为适合的方式激烈反抗：跑、抓、咬、嘶嘶吼叫、吐口水，不过这些都无关紧要。比赛总是以芝诺斯把光抱起来告终，（“啊啊、芝诺斯大人，您——？”“再说一个字就割断你的声带。”）再把人趴着放在地上，（妓女呜咽着，他的小动物永远不会这么做，但至少她不说话了）然后拽过光的屁股悬在半空。（芝诺斯记得在神拳痕，最后一击将人打飞出去时，从袜子到内裤以及漂亮的双腿看得清清楚楚。这么漂亮的衣服都浪费在了蛮族身上，但他还是不得不称赞那位女裁缝。）**

**光之战士会局促不安地扭来扭去，试图挣脱紧紧抓住她的手，尽管芝诺斯欣赏她的坚韧不拔，可也知道如何让人安静下来，就像捏着猫的后颈皮一样。芝诺斯用力抽她的屁股，两边都会让她倒吸一口凉气（“不准弄疼我，该死的奴隶……”），接着便是更快的交替拍打，直到屁股被打成可爱的粉红色。事实上，仅仅是粉红色是不够的，他想让它变成最淫靡的艳红。芝诺斯喜欢徒手把人打到流血，但军队要求他穿戴盔甲；为了照顾到太子的情绪，手甲的指端磨得尖尖的。但是和宠物玩耍时不需要穿盔甲，所以他会做他最初想做的事情：把修长的指甲磨锋利。慢条斯理、充满爱意且慵懒地捏住那坨柔软的肉，爪甲深陷进去抠出血来。红色的小珍珠看起来多么美丽，多么令人兴奋，他不禁要把它们全部吞下去，品尝那温暖的金属味。**

**然后芝诺斯看向他的战利品，光的下半身因为男人的触摸而粘腻潮湿。他会稳稳捞着她的双腿，这样光就可以靠在他身上又不至于真的跑掉。另一只手爱抚她，甚至伸进两根手指（她应该叫出声，不是发抖，别搞砸了你这该死的婊子。）在体内探索，手指沾上了女人的汁液，芝诺斯用力戳刺、转动手指插得更深。他们会共度每一天、每一周和每一个月，光之战士的血将只为芝诺斯一人而流，这更令芝诺斯心动了。**

**一旦确定已经彻底把光打开，至少可以插进去的时候，芝诺斯就抽回了手，撸动性器唤醒它。自不必说他天赋异禀，阴茎的直径甚至能有一个手掌那么宽，长度从手腕一直延伸到指尖。不论为亲爱的猎物做了多少前戏，这仍会是一场激烈的性爱……噢，好吧，疼痛会让事情变得更有趣。**

**芝诺斯放开了光的腿从后面压着她的背脊，另一只手绕到前面捞过腰胯，把臀部提到与自己水平的位置。性器顶着已经肿呼呼的阴唇，高大的身躯覆上对方，咬着耳朵呼气。**

**“我的野兽，尽管你可能认为无法抗拒，但我希望你无论如何都做点抵抗。别像个肉块一样躺在那，让我做我喜欢的事情。唯一能让我解脱的方法就是你尽自己所能挣扎，来取悦我吧。”芝诺斯声音压得更低了，仿佛野兽低声咆哮，“畏惧我，反抗我，厌恶我……”**

**皇太子想象着光之战士在他手掌的重压下挣扎呼吸，眼里燃烧着仇恨和厌恶，朝他脸上吐口水。（这虽然会使他兴奋，却没有实际感觉。）**

**“好姑娘，”芝诺斯边忍耐着狭小阴道的挤压边呻吟。**

**光由于突然的插入痛苦嚎叫，这个人快把她撕裂了（不、不，婊子才会有这种反应，他的宠物根本不可能让他不满意），但芝诺斯继续插入，每次抽送都会更进去一点，直到整根都被湿润的阴道包裹住。光湿润的小穴绷得紧紧的。不过尽管这个感觉很兴奋，但还是有点不对劲。光在他的重压之下扭动身体，大口喘着粗气，但并没有真正的反抗。**

**他的宠物应该每次抽插都会拼命反抗，而不是被动接受操干。她会扭开身子，踹他，试图把芝诺斯从身上推开。然后她几乎快成功了，但这样一来芝诺斯的征服欲就更甚，尽管光努力挣扎（因为这个婊子当然不会），他仍能得到他想要的。他应当值得这一切！**

“噢—大人…！求你，快停下来，求你了，我受不了了……”

不，不不不，全都错了……他心爱的怪物永远不会那样求饶……那婊子发出刺耳的、难以忍受的抱怨呻吟，打破了芝诺斯美妙的意淫。现实拒绝模仿他的幻想。

芝诺斯被迫睁开眼睛，见到瑟瑟发抖的女奴为他口交的样子立刻痿了一半。他不能失去他的光……！芝诺斯怒视对方，看她的脸被压进布料里，喉间滚出厌恶的气音。一把推开妓女，掐着脖子把人像个破布娃娃扔到一旁大吼，“没用的婊子，滚出去！”

妓女抖糠似的跪伏在地上还未离去，“请饶恕我，芝诺斯大人，您为何——”

**“滚！”**

女人吓得大叫，急忙站起来奔向门口逃命去了。该死，如果他的的武士刀没折断，女人的血现在就会弄脏地毯。

芝诺斯不理会那个婊子，仿佛再多看一眼就阳痿，目光转向了壁炉内的火焰。他的野兽就在那儿，芝诺斯仍能听见她念诵咒文，美丽的眼睛所蕴含的仇恨散发出炽热魅力……

芝诺斯忽然站在壁炉前，脑海中闪烁的全是迷乱的幻象。他在每一缕美妙的火焰里都看见了她；她狂野、不可驯服，又是那么强大迷人而优雅。甚至连熊熊燃烧的壁炉发出的热气也使人联想到她咒语里的绝望愤怒。芝诺斯愿意付出一切只为被她点燃……

阴茎又抽动一下，皇太子顺从欲望牢牢握住了它。他呆住了，前额抵着空闲的胳膊靠在壁炉架上，芝诺斯视线迷蒙凝望火焰，清晰地想象出新的情景。

**被冰冷的铁链束缚也丝毫不能减弱光的愤怒，她会紧张地尖叫，试图站起来但手铐会扯着她跪在地上。多么美好的景色。**

**肉棒危险地凑近她的嘴，顶开牙齿，不过这还不是全部的乐趣。男人大开大合地顶弄，臀部不由自主前后摆动满足他的欲望。芝诺斯觉得自己快要射了，于是更加飞快撸动，并且目不转睛地盯着他的光。**

**每每望着她的眼睛，芝诺斯生平从未有像现在这种被贪婪的欲望所侵占的感觉。如此充满肉欲的仇恨，如此野蛮的狂怒，如此贪婪的杀戮欲。他肌肉收缩，浑身紧绷得像一根弓弦，终于到达高潮，尽管室内如此火热仍是打了个寒颤。对准他的小宝贝的脸，粘腻稠厚的精液尽数射在上面，这是何等卑鄙的快乐。**

**……最后光之战士垂下脑袋，弯曲双臂猛烈挣脱束缚。芝诺斯正要笑，却发现金属开始断裂。几秒种后锁链真的断了，光向前扑过来露出了尖牙，芝诺斯腿间突然一阵灼痛。他双膝发软慢慢倒在地上，可就在那一瞬间，芝诺斯切实感受到了无法抗拒的悸动；那是热血涌动，是恐惧淹没了内心，是纯粹的狂喜……**

皇太子直挺挺摔倒在地，膝盖亲吻冰冷的石地板。腿上仍隐隐作痛；壁炉内的柴火爆出一颗火星子溅在他身上。从他的胯下到壁炉之间有一条漫长蜿蜒的精液痕迹。他在倒下的瞬间高潮了。至少现在那个婊子已经离开，没人看到他们的皇子如此愚蠢的摔倒。

但是……这是多么美好的结局啊。芝诺斯心脏狂跳不止，脑海里依然是光之战士从看似牢不可破的束缚中挣脱出来向他攻击。

这就是他真正想从他的嗜血战士身上得到的。他可以永远玩弄她，剥夺一切复仇和逃离他控制的机会，而她仍然每天都要战斗。光将永无休止直到真正实现了夙愿：干掉芝诺斯。尖牙扎进皇太子的颈静脉，把它撕得干干净净；陶醉于沐浴在脖子上喷出来的猩红色血雨中，直到芝诺斯放干鲜血而死，而这将是芝诺斯最后一次注视他从那个可怜的女孩身上制造出来的美丽怪物。

这个念头把芝诺斯的灵魂带到了极乐世界，他非常欢迎光在他余下的毫无乐趣的生活中，每天都如此尝试。

精液溅洒在燃烧的柴火上，咝咝作响的声音把人带回现实。芝诺斯从性高潮的狂喜中清醒，发现一个残酷的事实，证明他的快乐是短暂的。

……她不是真的。

整夜渴望的那个完美的狂野嗜血女孩，只是疯狂的幻想。真正的她或许还蜷缩在被抵抗组织称为神庙的老鼠洞角落里，像条被打了的狗一样哭着舔伤口。如果他们再次相遇，光可能依然是老样子，仍为这个毫无价值、毫无意义的世界而斗争。倘若她割舍掉那些友谊，放弃做英雄的幼稚想法，学着像芝诺斯那样思考，又怎会对自己的潜力完全视而不见呢……

该死的叛军，该死的光之战士，去他妈的现实。芝诺斯还能否找到一个完全符合他想象的完美之人，一个明白他的生活方式才是唯一有意义的人？……这样的野兽是不可能存在的。

生活对他而言就是一场游戏，他只想要个有价值的对手。若是光之战士不愿意一起享乐，不管她喜不喜欢，芝诺斯都会逼她就范。

要么她宛如恶魔爬出七狱深渊与他战斗，要么那儿就是他要送光去的地方。

“让她属于我，只属于我……”

  
END

**Author's Note:**

> budingdoufu Tue 17 Nov 2020 10:59PM EST  
> You are a genius writer! I used a translate tool to read this and it's absolutely worth the time. I really love this fic.  
> Btw, may I translate this work into Chinese , posting it on AO3 and also my blog? I will attach your name, so does the link to your work.  
> Thank you so much for creating this marvelous work!
> 
> Comment Actions  
> Reply Thread Delete  
> Anonymous Creator Wed 18 Nov 2020 12:21AM EST  
> OP here, and thank you for the kind comment! You have my permission to do all of that; I've never had any of my work translated before, so it's quite exciting. I hope my future Chinese readers enjoy!


End file.
